forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Northeast Faerûn
Northeast Faerûn was a remote area of the continent of Faerûn. It began in the cold, forbidding lands along the great ice sheets and continued south toward the northeastern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars. It was bordered on the west by the mountain-hemmed land of Vaasa and stretched east to the vast steppes of the Hordelands. Regions Damara This was the remnant of a once-great nation, becoming a peaceful and tolerant land. To the north was the Great Glacier, which provided fresh water for the rivers that ran south through the land. To the west were the Galena Mountains, with Bloodstone Pass forming a trade route with Vaasa to the west. The capital city was Heliogabalus, which lay in the middle of the nation at the confluence of a pair of rivers. Damara formed part of the Bloodstone Lands along with Vaasa. Great Dale This coastal land was dominated by the large forests of Rawlinswood to the north and the Forest of Lethyr to the south. Between these two was a wide, windswept gap called the Great Dale. The Great Road ran along this gap, starting at the coastal city of Uthmere on the Easting Reach of the Sea of Fallen Stars. This was the most populous area of this land, with only scattered settlements further east. Impiltur This peaceful coastal kingdom was a trading nation, importing finished goods from across the Sea of Fallen Stars and exporting raw materials acquired from the Cold Lands. It was bordered on the north by Damara, and along the west by the Earthspur Mountains. Impiltur was mostly separated from the Great Dale by the Easting Reach, a long bay of the sea. This nation included the cities of Dilpur, Hlammach, and Lyrabar. Narfell A land of dry, cold grasslands to the north of the Great Dale, it was bordered on the west by Damara and on the east by Rashemen. Most of the sparse population were hardy barbarian nomads, struggling to survive in this harsh region. The most notable feature was the large Icelace Lake. It was said that once a great nation rose here, but it was destroyed in a war with their enemies, the kingdom of Raumathar. Rashemen A cold, wild, northern land that was home to berserker warriors and powerful, revered witches. It was a place of spirits of nature, and a land mostly untamed. There were the cities of Mulptan, Mulsantir, and the capitol Immilmar, the latter being the home of the Iron Lord who nominally ruled this land. The land of Rashemen was bordered in the west and south by the lakes Ashane and Mulsantir, and in the east by the Endless Wastes of the Hordelands and part of the mountain range that enclosed Thay. Thesk Between the Great Dale in the north and the evil land of Thay in the south was the region known as Thesk. It lay at the western end of the trade route with Kara-Tur in the east, and lay along the eastern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars. The southern part of this land was dominated by a pair of mountain ranges, the Thesk and the Dragonjaw. The capitol of Thesk was a port located along the southern shores of the Easting Reach. Vaasa This was an isolated region that lay to the north of the eastern shores of the Moonsea. It was bordered along the north by the Great Glacier, and the remaining sides were bound by an unbroken ring of ore-rich mountains. The remainder was a sparsely populated region of moors, bogs, and tundra. This area was most notorious for the presence of Castle Perilous. The small city of Palischuk lay just to the east, and was populated by half-orcs. Vaasa formed part of the Bloodstone Lands along with Damara. Hordelands Lying outside Faerûn proper, this vast region of barren steppes stretched far to the east, reaching the distant land of Kara-Tur. It was populated by nomadic horse riders and expert bowmen. The region had no permanent settlements, but served as a trade route between Faerûn and Kara-Tur. The climate ranged from frigid winters to unpleasantly hot summers, and the ground was unsuitable for permanent farming. It used to be part of the kingdom of Raumathar and the present-day Raumvari are believed to descend from the inhabitants of that kingdom. South of the Endless Wastes lay the kingdom of Semphar. Pelvuria North of just about everywhere is the frozen lands of Pelvuria, or the Great Glacier. A frozen landscape of tundra, ice, snow, and more ice, it is mostly home to frost giants, white dragons, and the Ulutiun peoples. Appendix References Sources * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting * The Great Glacier de:Nordost-Faerûn Category:Regions Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations